sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Gracie Wainright
Name: Wainright, Nancy Grace Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 Grade: Senior 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, Television (mostly reality), Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, Money, Music, Junk Food, Math, Boys Appearance: Standing at approximately 5’8” and weighing roughly 155lbs, Gracie maintains a healthy, albeit slightly padded and pear-shaped, figure- though she won’t hesitate to trim a few pounds off the end when asked. Her hair is a mane of thick, lustrous chocolate brown waves that part in the middle and extend to her mid-triceps. It’s not unusual to see a hairband orbiting her head, oftentimes sequined or braided and incredibly reminiscent of the 60s era hippie movement. Despite maintaining a distinct manufactured beauty, Gracie harbors a natural splendor under all the product- though it rarely sees the light of day. Her eyes are a rich brown in color and constantly likened to ‘bedroom eyes’; though it’s rare to catch her without her favorite Rayban Wayfarers masking them. Beneath is a pert button nose that crooks ever-so-slightly to the right, causing a great deal of grief for Gracie. Despite her boisterous personality, Gracie’s mouth is quite small and pouty and flatters her rounded face. Gracie’s sense of style is unapologetically eclectic- never being the one to turn down a chance to draw attention. Her closet boasts a number of outrageous garments, varying from a pair of well-worn cowboy boots to fringed leg-warmers. During her abduction, Gracie wore the aforementioned cowboy boots, along with purposely frayed jean shorts, an oversized tie-dyed t-shirt, and a regular unbuttoned black vest. Biography: Nancy Wainwright is the eldest born to one Andrew Wainwright, a currently unemployed contractor and his wife Carmilla, a math teacher at the local elementary school. Nancy was the object of the stereotypical doting of new parents; a treatment that continued well into her grade school career. Alyssa-Jean, now 10, was born in the middle of Nancy’s first grade year and obviously stole a good chunk Nancy’s prized attention. The twins, Travis and Jeremy; 8, were born soon after, further alienating the overwhelmed Wainrights from their eldest. Nancy often used her ‘lack of attention’ as ammunition against her parents, most notably during her rough transition into middle school. It was around that time that she started going by her middle name; mostly to spite her parents. Gracie, as she now insisted people call her, began frequenting the internet and all it had to offer; by way of the family computer. It quickly evolved into her favorite pastime, taking priorities over her studies and familial bonding. Gracie’s high school career didn’t differ much from her middle school one, with the exception of puberty and a significant weight gain. Her hours at the computer are mostly fueled by snack cakes and soda pop, leading the once petite girl to fill out quite a bit- though she’s not entirely phased by it and often puts up a phony wall of confidence. Her internet hobbies expanded along with her body, now frequenting sites such as Tumblr, Twitter and the ever popular Facebook. Her good looks have garnered her quite a fanbase within the communities, Tumblr in particular, making her a small time Tumblr ‘celebrity’. The Wainwright family hit a rough patch during Gracie’s junior year of highschool, when the company Andrew worked for shut down with little to no prior notice. With Carmilla as the main bread-winner, the family had to learn to make due without, something that was incredibly embarrassing for Gracie. She never told anyone in school and used her own money to keep up with trends and the like to avert any questions. Money has always held a special place in Gracie’s heart, what with growing up ‘the working poor’; as her mother called it. She wasn’t always able to get what she wanted growing up and instead of accepting that, Gracie had alternate ways of making money. Whether it was doing chores around the street or even jumping through her neighbors sprinkler a few times for a couple dollars. She was never that kid who blew all their money on toys or bubblegum, instead she saved it all up and kept it for when she really needed it. Growing up, the saving turned into pure thriftiness and at times flat out refused to spend it on things. Gracie’s love of money effected her in numerous ways. She had always excelled in Math subjects, though she didn’t like the actual subject- it was more so what she could use the subject for. Her dad, Andrew, worked for H&R Block during the winter seasons, when construction slowed down during the colder months. Gracie, odd as it was, took a shine to the idea and demanded that Andrew teach her how to do it. The penny-pincher was uncharacteristically thorough when performing the task and has been doing the family’s taxes since that day- with supervision from Andrew of course. Tumblr provided another outlet for Gracie, offering her another creative way to get the things she wanted without having to spend her own money. There were a good amount of desperate ‘fans’ that followed her and she took full advantage of that, having no shame in asking them to buy her things and send them to her. In return, Gracie would ‘award’ them with risqué photos of herself. Gracie tends to act more open-minded and interesting than she really is sometimes, often talking about her ‘gender liquidity’ or how she was a vegan for several years, though neither one is the least bit true. It’s a way to get attention more than anything else, as the girl’s admittedly sour and selfish personality can turn people off of her. She has a habit of getting jealous of other girl’s, mostly the ones who are skinnier or prettier than her, and will go out of her way to badmouth them if need be. That’s not to say that she’s wholly unlikeable, as Gracie possesses an overwhelming charisma that is quite possibly her best trait. Advantages: Gracie looks out for number one. If it was between her and another person, she would win every time. Disadvantages: Gracie is horribly out of shape and running even short distances can wind her easily. She most likely hasn’t made a great impression on classmates, making allies nigh impossible to find. She knows nothing about weapons, other than know that you swing a sword and you shoot a gun. Designated Number: Female student no. 81 --- Designated Weapon: Mosin Nagant (x15 7.62x54mm rounds in 5 round strips, unloaded) Conclusion: Oh I can’t wait to tweet about G081. Maybe I’ll update my Facebook status so it says, “Danya is watching G081 die horribly as she fails to use a good weapon.” Then all my friends can like the status too. It will be wonderful. The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Mimi, Arscapi Kills: None Killed By: Simon Telamon Collected Weapons: Mosin Nagant (designated weapon), syringe of glucagon (from Anna Chase) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Gracie, in chronological order: V4: *Break Up and Break Down *Twists and Turns *The Various Downsides of Becoming "Paranoid as Balls" *Pretty Handsome Awkward *Aching Chest and Blurry Sight *... Because I Can't Make It On My Own Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gracie Wainright. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Gracie's a tough one. She had a really, really strong introduction. Mimi has quite a knack for creating memorable, compelling characters with strong voices, often in a very short span of time. The thing is, this also makes passing these characters on a much dicier proposition. Arscapi clearly tried really hard with Gracie, but she was a character with so much going on, with tons of background and things that were implied but not outright stated, or with mental states that I was told about but which never had the chance to come to prominence during Mimi's run, that the result just didn't feel the same. Some characters just don't transfer well, and Gracie, with her attempted-banditry and need for attention, ended up being one of them. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students